l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Jeodin Soulthorne(Ozymandias79)
Summary Fluff Background Appearance and personality Age: Gender: Male Height: 6'4"(193 cm) Weight: 300 lb.(136 kg) Alignment: Unalinged Personality: Physical Description: '''Hooks:'''? '''Hooks:'''? '''Hooks:'''? '''Kicker:''' Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 14 (Class 9 + Con 5 + Racial 1) Surges Value Belt of Vigor add +1 to surge value (not shown in the math here, but shown in the summary). Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (-1 from Chain) Powers Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Powers Known *Mul **Incredible Toughness *Guardian **Guardian's Counter *Fighter **At-Will ***Crushing Surge ***Brash Strike **Encounter ***Steel Serpent Strike ***Sweeping Blow ***Come and Get It **Daily ***Lasting Threat ***Brazen Assault ***Victorious Surge **Utility ***Boundless Endurance ***Unbreakable Class Features [http://ww2.wizards.com/dnd/insider/class.aspx?id=3 Fighter] +2 Fortitude Fighter Talent: Battlerager Vigor: Whenever Jeodin hit an enemy with a melee or a close attack, Jeodin gains 5 temporary hit points, plus any temporary hit points normally granted by the power. If Jeodin use an invigorating fighter attack power and miss every target with it, Jeodin gains 5 temporary hit points. Combat Challenge: Mark target on hit or miss. Mark lasts until end of next turn. Target is at a -2 penalty to attack if not including Jeodin as a target. Adjacent marked target that shifts or does not include Jeodin in attack allows basic melee attack as an immediate interupt. Combat Superiority: Add 2 to opportunity attack rolls. Enemy struck by Jeodin's OA stops moving, if a move provoked attack. Target may use remaining actions to resume movement. Racial Features * +2 Str, +2 Con *Languages: Common, Dwarven *Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Streetwise. *Born of Two Races: Select either human or dwarf. You can take feats that have your choice as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for muls), as long as you meet any other requirements. *Incredible Toughness: You have the incredible toughness power. *Mul Vitality: Increase your number of healing surges by one. *Tireless: You need to sleep 6 hours in a 72-hour period (instead of a 24-hour period) to gain the benefit of an extended res Skills and Languages Languages Allarian(Common) Feats *Toughness *Dwarven Stoneblood *Dwarven Weapon Training *Axe Expertise *Agile Superiority(add dex to OA instead of wis) *Humanity's Heir(+1 to Reflex and racial +2 to Intimadate) Regional Benefits Background: Occupation - Military (+2 to Athletics) Equipment Total weight: 75,72 lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 200 lb. Heavy load up to 400 lb. Drag up to 1000 lb. Items that are used, discarded or sold are crossed out. Soldier's Wish List This list displays the preferred item. '''By Category''' * Weapon : Battlecrazed Waraxe +3(AV, L14) * Armor : Meliorating Armor +3 (AV, L13) * Waist : Belt of Vigor (PHB, L2) * Head : Coif of Mindiron (AV, L8) * Neck : Collar of Recovery +2 (AV, L9) * Hands : Gauntlets of Blood (AV2, L4) * Arms : Recoil Shield(AV, L9) * Feet : Boots of the fencer * Other : Standard of Might Tracking +100g starting gold -88g starting equipment ---- 12g remaining XP Changes Adventures Judge Comments Level 9 Approval 1 Judge 2 Status =